


Stony 4

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Tony has a drunken crisis. Possibly gonna make this multi-chaptered
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Stony 4

"Two days Bruce. He hasn't left his shop in two days," Steve said worriedly. Bruce couldn't get the door open and Steve didn't want to try because he was afraid of breaking another door. Bruce looked at him and pointed to the door, "The only way it's opening is in you bust it down so get busting, lover boy."

"Tony's gonna kill me," Steve muttered before kicking down the door. The door crumbled beneath his boot. Tony laid at his desk giggling although tears ran down his face. Steve approached him carefully, "Tony, what's wrong?"

"I'm a complete failure. I may have invented a bunch of gadgets and built up Stark Industries, but it all means nothing cause I have no family, no husba- wife to share it with, no kids to teach my tricks too, just me, myself, and, fucking, I," Tony said sadly. Steve sat next to him and looked at the mini-fridge box full of empty scotch bottles and another half bottle sat on the desk. Tony went to take a swig but Steve took the bottle from his hand. Tony sighed and watched Steve cap the bottle and place it on the opposite table.

"Steve, why are you here?" Tony rubbed his face trying to rid it of the drying tears. Steve's heart broke at the question, "Because I care about you, Tony."

"Sure, gotta make sure the team is functioning properly right? Well, I got news for ya all the course correctors in the world couldn't help me right now," Tony giggled. Steve sighed deeply, "No Tony, I didn't come here as your team leader. I came here as a concerned friend."

Tony looked Steve in the eye, "You really care about me?"

"Of course I do Tony. Honestly, I care about you in more than a friendly way," Steve said. Tony hugged him tightly. Steve returned it with a sigh of relief.


End file.
